<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Боггарт by helkarel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922222">Боггарт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel'>helkarel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Child Abuse, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наткнулась на идеальный хедканон - у Сириуса боггартом была его мать. Как тут не написать подробнее?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Боггарт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Вы не хотите рассказать всем, что вас так рассмешило, мистер Блэк? - профессор Коллинз, постучал палочкой по столу, стараясь хоть как-то успокоить бушующий третий курс. Он не так давно приехал преподавать, вроде бы из Дурмстранга, и, видно, еще не успел выучить здешние порядки. Например то, что лучше не предлагать мистеру Блэку блеснуть всем собой еще и при других факультетах.</p><p>- Да без проблем, профессор. Я сказал, что у Снейпа боггартом точно окажется мыло, готов на сикль поспорить, - Сириус откинулся на спинку стула и очаровательно улыбнулся, ловя смешливые взгляды девчонок. Кто-то захихикал - вроде бы даже со слизеринской стороны.</p><p>- Это не повод для шуток, мистер Блэк, - серьёзно проговорил профессор, и Джеймс тут же с готовностью закивал.</p><p>- Полностью поддерживаю. Представьте, как приходится его соседям по комнате!</p><p>- Идиоты, - негромко проговорила со своего места Лили Эванс, и Поттер тут же покраснел, как помидор, и вскинулся, выдумывая достаточно крутой ответ.</p><p>- Тише! - все же возвысил голос мистер Коллинз. - Наши страхи - не повод за них стыдить, какими бы они ни были. Это понятно?</p><p>- Ага, - Сириус качнулся на стуле, глядя с откровенным вызовом. Тоже мне, думает приперся со своего северного полюса и всех тут построит за раз? Ха.</p><p>- Может быть, вы хотите попробовать продемонстрировать нам свои умения, более подходящие теме урока, мистер Блэк? - профессор приглашающе указал на место у доски. Не ответить на это Сириус, конечно же, не мог, а потому, все еще посмеиваясь, поднялся со своего места.</p><p>- Вы помните заклинание, мистер Блэк? - на всякий случай переспросил профессор Коллинз и начертил нужный знак палочкой в воздухе. - Надо представить ваш страх в виде чего-то смешного, провести вот так и произнести “Ридикулус!”.</p><p>- А если я ничего не боюсь, то чего мне делать, и во что он превратится? - насмешливо уточнил Блэк, окидывая класс взглядом.</p><p>- Любой человек чего-то да боится, - ответил профессор. - И уж гриффиндорцу стоит это понимать. Сила - в преодолении страхов, мистер Блэк, а не в их отсутствии. Вы готовы?</p><p>Сириус закатил глаза и кивнул. Питер подпрыгивал на своем месте и смотрел на него с таким обожанием, словно бы Бродяга уже спас мир парочку раз, Джеймс с интересом разглядывал ящик, из которого должен был вылезти боггарт. Ремус устало дописывал что-то в конспект и даже не смотрел - сразу же захотелось поджечь ему чертов пергамент, но Сириус кое-как сдержался и, рисуясь, выхватил из стянутых в хвост волос палочку.</p><p>- Ну? - переспросил он, насмешливо глядя на профессора. - Доводить до припадков ожиданием - это к Нюнчику.</p><p>- Я еще раз прошу вас не называть учеников кличками в моем классе, - проговорил Коллинз и все же открыл ящик.</p><p>Сначала оттуда повалил черный дым, и Сириус вскинул бровь, пытаясь придумать достаточно забавную шутку на этот счет первым - а то Поттер что-нибудь выдаст, и чего?</p><p>- Так ты боишься грязных каминов, Бродяга, мы тебя раскусили! - все же крикнул Питер, задыхаясь от восторга. Сириус хмыкнул - шутка Петтигрю, как и следовало ожидать, была весьма тупой, - но ответить не успел. Потому что из черного дыма шагнула... мама. Ледяная и бесстрастная, в наглухо закрытом черном платье, и с этим её взглядом - как будто он какое-то мерзкое насекомое, посмевшее заползти в её гостинную.</p><p>Миссис Блэк оправила платье и шагнула вперед. Губы ее были сжаты в тонкую, почти белую линию. Она полыхала единственной доступной ей эмоцией - злостью. Ледяной злостью. И от этого действительно было страшно - и стыдно. Шаг, еще шаг, и вот тонкая рука матери взмывает вверх для очередной пощечины.</p><p>Сириус отшатнулся назад, закрываясь голову рукой, все заклинания разом вылетели из головы, осталось лишь отчаянно крутящаяся мысль: “как она сюда попала, почему она здесь, я же не дома, я же в безопасности”.</p><p>- Бродяга! Ридикулус! - голос Джеймса вернул в реальность, и Сириус яростно вскинул палочку. Было, впрочем, поздно, боггарт в виде матери взорвался, и профессор Коллинз поспешно захлопнул ящик.</p><p>- Смельча-а-ак, - насмешливо протянул со своего места Снейп, и Сириус, резко развернувшись, бросил короткое:</p><p>- Слагулус Эрукто!</p><p>- Мистер Блэк! - воскликнул профессор Коллинз, но было поздно, Снейп уже изрыгнул из себя первого слизняка и, покраснев до корней волос, тоже выхватил палочку.</p><p>- Все, хватит! Минус 20 очков гриффиндору! - профессор таки оказался между двумя разозленными подростками. - Мистер Розье, пожалуйста, проводите мистера Снейпа в больничное крыло. Мистер Блэк, останетесь сегодня на отработку!</p><p>Побледневший Бродяга как можно более независимо фыркнул - дескать, да плевать мне на ваши наказания, и на мать, только что завалившуюся в единственное безопасное место, тоже плевать, и вообще…</p><p>- Победить своего боггарта всегда достаточно трудно, - успокаивающе заметил профессор Коллинз. - Не зря он выбирает главный наш страх.</p><p>- А это была миссис Блэк, да? - весело выкрикнул кто-то из класса, и Сириус развернулся к обидчику, но Джеймс успел взреветь первым:</p><p>- Завали!</p><p>- Успокойтесь все! - снова возвысил голос профессор и устало вздохнул. - Мистер Блэк, мистер Поттер, садитесь на место. Я предлагаю попробовать кому-нибудь ещё - в том числе для того, чтобы вы все поняли - нет ничего постыдного в любых страхах.</p><p>Сириус подошел к своему месту и плюхнулся обратно в самом мрачном настроении. Проходящий мимо Джеймс успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу, и это было, конечно, приятно, но все равно не могло стереть мерзкое ощущение униженности и проигрыша.</p><p>- Эй, - донеслось со стороны Ремуса. Сириус вскинул бровь, непонимающе глядя на друга - серьёзно, он оторвался от своих обожаемых конспектов, да ладно?!</p><p>- Держи, - Лунатик протянул кусочек шоколадки и чуть улыбнулся. - Так и должно быть, ну. Это существо, питающееся страхом.</p><p>- Сам знаю, - дернул плечом Сириус и отвернулся.</p><p>И буквально через секунду все же потянулся за шоколадкой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>